darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Light
Participating Countries: Khara Basic Holy Days: Name When Light's Ascension Midsummer Light's Shame Midwinter St. Xemilan's Festival Spring Equinox St. Xalaphel's Feast Fall Equinox St. Xiltiri's Night The first new moon after each of the other festivals Country-Specific Holy Days: None Centers of Worship: Xarat Deities: The Light, Creator, Life-giver, and Lord of All St. Xiltiri, the Harvester, Keeper of the Wheel of Life St. Xemilan, the Mother, Keeper of the Birthing Well St. Xalaphel, the Husband, Keeper of the Calendar of Days Preferred Mantles: Air, Creation, Death, Earth, Fate, Fire, Freedom, Life, Light and Darkness, Natural World, Physical Power, Shadow, Water General Description The Circle of Light is a melding of the Light with the Three-Fold Gods, with the Light being given superior status, and the Three Fold Gods reduced to Saints. Most of the Tenets of Light remain, but the overall tone of the religion is much less dour, though perhaps even more fatalistic. One new dogma is associated with the Circle of Light - reincarnation. The worshippers of the Three Fold Gods include ancestor worship, but the spirits are safely in heaven. Likewise, the Sharakim believe the pure ascend into heaven, while most descend into the pits of hell. The Circle of Light believes that most souls are reincarnated into the world, the Testing Ground. Some orders seek out the reincarnations of major heroes and leaders, hoping to restore peace. Timeline Year Event 467 Khara conquered 510 The Prophet Shalrak begins preaching a doctrine that incorporates the Three-Fold Gods. 523 The Prophet Shalrak burned at the stake, beheaded, and left for the undead to eat. 540 Temple of Shalrak built in Xarat. 558 Kharan nobility excommunicated 560 The Circle of Light officially sanctioned by all the nobles. 712 Doctrine of Reincarnation incorporated. Detailed Deities The Light, Creator, Life-giver, and Lord of All, the Goodfather, is relatively uninvolved with his worshippers' lives. He is generally depicted as a healthy elderly male warrior wearing robes but carrying no weapons or armor, just bearing the Sun as an amulet. The Three Saints receive their authority (and tools of office) from him. In the tales, he often intervenes in their squabbles the way a good father would amongst his children. St. Xiltiri, the Harvester, Keeper of the Wheel of Life is feared and respected. She is responsible for the afterlife, reincarnations, deaths, luck, and all forms of change in the world. She is depicted as a very slender, sharp-eyed woman wearing traditional male Sharakim clothing and holding a balance in her left hand, with a slowly turning wheel floating above her cupped hand. She does not interact with the worshippers' lives on a daily basis, but her presence is invoked at every one of life's major milestones - birth, coming of age, marriage, parenthood, death - and most major undertakings. St. Xemilan, the Mother, Keeper of the Birthing Well is well-loved. She is responsible for births, growing things, animals, beauty, fecundity, fertility, and prosperity. She is depicted as a beautiful and voluptous young mother with a baby suckling at her breast, standing next to a well whose walls are made of living trees and flowers. She is actively involved in the worshipper's lives, receiving the most prayers, often for areas not her responsibility. St. Xalaphel, the Husband, Keeper of the Calendar of Days is respected, but not well understood. His areas of responsibility are the most abstract of the Three Saints. His portfolio includes trade, crafts, farming, prophecy, and the sciences - especially astronomy. Many of the arts - especially poetry, song, and music, also are considered to have St. Xalaphel as their patron. He is usually depicted as a mature man, often as a scholar, but any areas of his portfolio are possibilities. No matter his dress though, a closed book with light streaming its pages hangs from his belt. He is usually smiling. St. Xalaphel does not receive many prayers directly, but those who have done an excellent work are usally said to have honored him. Category: SettingCategory: Religions